beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximals
The Maximals are a heroic race of Transformers who have fought in the Beast Wars. Maximal Members * Optimus Primal - (Leader) * Ultra Mammoth (Leader of the Wreckers) * Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) * Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) * Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) * Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) * Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) * Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) * Jetfire - (Air Guardian) * Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) * Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) * Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) * Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) * Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) * Waverider - (Sea Warrior) * Warpath - (Desert Combat) * Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) * Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) * Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) * Star Saber - (Ocean Reconnaissance) * Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) * Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) * Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) * Hound - (Gunner) * Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) * Flyfight - (Inventor) * Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) * Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) * Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) * Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) * Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") * Badgerdigger - (Studies) * Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) * Topspin - (Wrecker) * Roadbuster - (Wrecker) * Anteatron - (Wrecker) * Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) * Whirl - (Wrecker) * Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) * Red Alert - (Doctor) * Deepsheep - (Sniper) * Brawn - (Gunner) * Slag - (Combat Specialist) * Swoop - (Sky Warrior) * Snarl - (Combat Reconnaissance) * Sludge - (Weapon Specialist) * Dolphinus (Guardian of Delphinus) * Beachcomber - (Happy-go-lucky Maximal Scholar) * Cockle - (Rockstar) * Dragon Brothers - (Swordsmen) * Grapple - (Warrior) * Scoop - (Builder) * Punch - (Centipede Warrior who tricks Predacons into thinking he is Counterpunch) * Alpha Trion - (Primal's tapir-transforming grandfather) * Elita-1 - (Primal's butterfly-transforming wife) Toy Line Maximals * Armordillo - (Desert Combat) * B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) * Bonecrusher - (Infantry) * Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) * Cybershark - (Tracker) * Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) * Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) * K-9 - (Security Officer) * Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) * Prowl - (Maximal Elder) * Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) * Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) * Packrat (Thief) * Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) * Razorbeast - (Infantry) * Snarl - (Covert Attack) * Wolfang - (Infantry) Mutants * Icebird - (Mutant Commander) * Poison Bite - (Special Operations) * Razor Claw - (Warrior) * Soundwave - (Warrior) Fuzors * Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) * Noctorro - (Melee Combat) * Torca - (Infantry General) Transmetals 2 * Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) * Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) * Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) * Prowl II - (Military Strategist) * Ramulus - (Scout) * Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) Beast Wars II Maximals * Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) * Apache - (Sub-Commander) * Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) * Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) * Diver - (Field Defense) * Scuba - (Marine Operations) * Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) * Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) * Lio Junior - (Warrior) * Santon - (Medic) * Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) Insectrons * Bigmos - (Leader) * Tonbot - (Secret Operations) * Mantis - (Frontline Combat) * Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) * Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) * Scissor Boy - (Strategist) Jointrons * Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) * DJ - (Sonic Operative) * Motorarm - (Warrior) * Gimlet - (Polar Operative) Beast Wars Neo Maximals * Big Convoy - (Commander) * Longrack - (Sub-Commander) * Cohrada - (Ground Assault) * Stampy - (Reconnaissance) * Break - (Polar Operative) * Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) * Mach Kick - (Courier) * Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) * Randy - (Stormtrooper) * Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) * Bump - (Scientist) * Survive - (Military Strategist) * Star Upper - (Boxer) Category:Maximals Category:Groups